Reality Blues
by Rakusa
Summary: Serena and Darien have been pitted against each other to take over the newly empty position in their company. As they fight to the top, they learn they have so much else to fight for as well. EH, probably not likely to be updated, will change status if do
1. Chapter 1

Easy Rivals

08/28/05

You know what? I was watching a sailor Moon music video and it hit me as I saw an image fly across the moniter… Sailor Moon is supposed to be a heroine show where the women are the heros and not the men. The image had Neo-King Endymion surrounded by the inners and Serenity next to him as he held a staff as if _he_ was the one who the show was based around and leader. I'm sorry, I just found it funny that he got to be surrounded by women, something I'm learning not every guy wants no matter how straight. Must be our personalities… ANYWAYS, why should Endymion get everything?

All the stories I've read are true to characters but somehow they're not true to real life. People are so diverse and interesting and somehow when I read fanfiction and books they always seem a little flat, except for Anansuma in Subject to Change, excellent, by the way, as with that one with the Japanese title by the two writers, can't think of it right now, but they know who they are. That sense of not quite being alive or too good to be true has me grasping at straws as I read. I'm moved, don't get me wrong, it's just not true, and in this story I hope to bring these characters to the truth and have all the personality faults and the charm that keeps you coming back for more. Even the anime seemed a little, odd…

I've also decided eventually every real fanfic author writes a sailor moon one even if it's only one. From stargate fans to other anime to ones who 'hate' sailor moon. I discovered this the other night (8-29-05).

Without further ado, here's the story:

----

Be a Leader,

Expedite the situation,

AND FIND THE FIRE ESCAPES!

Herr Muu

---

"I'm sure you're both wondering what it is that I've called you in here for." Their boss paused for a reply and Darien was the one to rudely cut in before Serena could even open her mouth.

"I'm sure it's for a very good reason to pull us off our work, or rather, my work, I'm not sure what Serena's been doing."

Serena shot him an irritated glance; he couldn't help but add a cheap shot, no matter how subtle, which that one wasn't. "I would also like to know, I was on a call with Rose Café's boss about opening up another branch here in Seattle."

"Those will have to wait momentarily as I inform you about a positioning opening up." Their boss fixed a smile on his face; the man was usually coming in with a stern glance and few words of compliments. The sight of a smile had Serena wincing slightly as Darien again tried to take over the conversation.

"Which position?" If it was the one he was expecting then it was something that both he and his female counter part had been trying to land since they both arrived in the company.

"The Department Manager." Both their eyes grew huge, wondering which one of them was going to get it and why they were together for the news.

"Surely if you were going to award one of us with that position you would have told us separately?" Serena had a faint frown; she wouldn't put it past the CEO of Star Reality to do it to invoke more rivalry.

"I would in any other normal circumstances but the two of you are unique. Serena, you have been here for five years and have made your way up from a lowly mail assistant to being the leader of your own team of realtors. Darien, you have arrived only six months ago but already I have seen great progress in both seasons as your team starts to rely on you."

Darien nodded, pleased at the compliments. "So how have you decided on the position?"

"I haven't." Both Darien and Serena sat up straight and leaned forward.

"You haven't? Then why call us in?" Serena questioned.

"To inform you it's available and I'll be deciding on the position after this season. You have another two months to pull up statistics." He looked over his papers. "You have both done a great deal in the past but I think this incentive will help you even more. While last season Serena, you only came in behind Darien by two percent, you do have seniority and I will look at that as well as the fact that Darien is older and has more experience in this particular field. If you had been a few years older then you would have come into this job because you would have graduated early and it would not have gone to our retiring employee. Darien, if you had switched over to this company a year earlier you would have had the position as long as Serena wasn't here to challenge the position. I have great confidence in both your abilities, so get out there and make more sales."

Both of them started to leave, stating their thanks for the opportunity and Darien was out the door first to guarantee that he was the one with the head start.

"Serena, hold for a moment." Serena stopped and looked at her boss. "Close the door, I don't want Darien to get curious." Serena did as he asked. "I have particular encouragement for your success, you have been a dedicated worker here who's done great things and I hope that you'll do well. I know you and Darien don't get along." Serena started to protest but he held up his hand. "I've seen you when you haven't noticed. He's said some things to you that I don't agree with and I'll let you know now that any decision I make won't have to do with your heritage."

"Thank you Mr. Denali, but I had no worry about that being the case. You've always treated me fairly and I understand that's why you started me out in such a low position despite teacher recommendations for a higher one, it's where anybody would start."

"As long as we understand each other." He nodded his head and Serena let herself out.


	2. Chapter 2

----

Be a Leader,

Expedite the situation,

AND FIND THE FIRE ESCAPES!

Herr Muu

---

Chapter 2

Serena picked up the phone and got back on with the Rose Café. "Oh, Ms. Ross, I'm sorry but we've already finalized the agreement with Mr. Shields, he called a few minutes ago and said he was taking over for you." Serena's grip tightened on the receiver as she was told this and she sent a glare down the hall at the glass office holding Mr. Shields during odd hours off the day.

He seemed to know it was coming or felt her glare because he turned and offered her a smug wink and smirk before calmly brushing her away and going back to work.

"That's all right Ms. Kalligan, there was just a miscommunication in the office." Serena apologized business-like.

"You know…" The other woman's voice held a hint of amusement in it. "I told Mr. Shields I'd come in tomorrow to sign the papers, if you come between two and four I'd gladly sign them for you…"

"I'll pull up the papers, have you made any changes with Mr. Shields that I should know about?"

"We just rounded the price down to four hundred thousand." That was just slightly below the price that they had worked out earlier and Serena doubted that Darien had agreed to that exact price but the old owners as long as they got more than three hundred and fifty thousand were happy. "I'll bring it right over."

With a satisfied smile Serena hung up the phone and printed off the papers and returned to work and left at exactly a quarter to two to get them signed. The blessings of small, she sighed happily, Darien didn't get the project she'd been working on for the last few hours.

Pulling into the small café she really was hit by a feeling of being surrounded by roses. The Rose Café had several chain stores but this one was the original, started just out side of Bellevue. Roses littered the whole walkway and the entire building had every type of rose imaginable. They served tea and biscuits with roses or rose flavor in them, a little of the East Coast on the West was their motto. When she entered, Ms. Kalligan was sitting there nursing a cup and a smile bloomed on her face. "Ms. Ross!"

"Hello Ms. Kalligan." Serena greeted the taller woman who had no business wearing heels.

Ms. Kalligan's green eyes sparkled as she looked over the woman who had visited every so often and listened to her talk about opening up new branches and offering advice. "Please, call me Lita, I've known you for ages and we've never gotten past that silly thing and soon we'll be working officially working together."

Serena smiled. "Then please call me Serena." She sank into the chair opposite Lita at the little table and she had to move the vase of yellow tipped white roses out of her view. "I'm rather sorry but I can't stay to talk very long, I have a promotion to achieve so I need your signature on these."

Lita pulled out her own pen with dark green ink and signed all the paper work then sent them back to Serena. "Will I be seeing you soon?"

"I'll try to stop by on my way to work sometime this week, but until the season's end I'll be extremely busy working on foot as well at the office."

Lita rubbed her chin in thought. "I have a friend, his name is Ken Garrety and he's looking to open up a new arcade in Tacoma. I'll drop your name if you'd like."

"That would be amazing, thank you."

"If he accepts to meet you, you could come here." Lita suggested.

"I think that's a great idea, again, thank you."

"Could you tell me why this Mr. Shields said you handed him my account? I knew it was a little odd considering how close we are."

"He's a candidate for the same position I'm vying for." Serena pushed the blond hair out of her face, she needed to cut her bangs, she'd left it for far too long.

"I see." Lita smiled. "I hope you out do him then."

"I do too however it seems so far that he's been out doing _me_ by a few cents here and there."

"Tell me if there's anything I can do."

"Only if you'd want to open up a million café's could you possibly help. Even then he'd find someway to undermine me and come out on top."

"He sounds terrible." Lita's green eyes twinkled in conviction.

"He's not so bad, he's just very competitive and will do anything short of selling his soul."

"You have that much trust in him?"

Serena laughed incredulously. "I have trust in that fact he's rotten."

"But you just said-" Lita cut off in understanding. "Never mind."

"I have to go." Both Serena and Lita stood up to part and on impulse Serena hugged Lita. "Thank you, you're a great person."

"Hey, only returning the favor of you listening to me all these years even though you were the customer and we hadn't been able to find a way to take the next step and become friends."

"No fear of that now." Serena straightened and smiled. "But I am working so until I leave we're professional." She held out her hand and with a grin Lita shook it.

"Go show that man who's good."

"Oh, don't worry, I have what I want to say all planned out."

"I wish I was there to see it."

"Ah, but then it would throw the whole thing out the window." Serena winked and finally left.

Serena drove back to the Seattle branch realtor building and walked inside before she reached their department she made it seem like she was blazingly angry as she stormed past the team members and into Darien's smaller office. "I can't believe you tried to steal one of my clients!"

"Hey, you shouldn't let out things like who you've got lined up, you never know when somebody's going to take her out of your hands!"

"Of all the low-life, slimly things you could have done. Why couldn't you just find your own buyer?"

Darien grinned. "You just aren't a good loser." He brushed her off and sank even lower into his desk. "Now, will you please leave?"

"I'm not quite through with you. You almost lost me a major deal!"

"What do you mean almost?" Darien's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Instead you allowed me to keep one client and gain a new one as well as a friend." She held up the document and pulled out one sheet with Lita's signature scrawled across the text. "I called her and she told me to come in so she wouldn't have to make the trip out here. Guess this time it's you who should be sorry."

Darien tore the paper out of her hand and scanned it quickly with a deep frown burrowing his forehead. Suddenly he looked up with a grin and handed the paper back to her. "Good job, for the good of the company and all that right?"

Serena tilted her head so her blond hair fell in waves before smiling cheekily. "Of course, for the good of many as well as one."

She knew Darien was boiling under that calm façade and she relaxed walked out the door and returned to her own glass office. She sat down in her own plush chair of her bigger office and watched Darien pick up the phone to try and return the gain on reality over her.

With a satisfied sigh she picked up the phone and called in her three assistants.


End file.
